You Fixed Me!
by Pink-Hart
Summary: "You fixed me, I had many problems and you fixed them..." fluffy Hannigram fic.


**Warning:** Fluff, Super Mega Fluffy, and more FLUFF!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't.  
**Timeline:** After "Fromage".

Two bodies snuggling against each other in a comfortable position, lying on a king size bed, baths of the morning sunlight danced over them. The first moment Will wakes up he finds himself in his lover's arms; protectively and very possessively wrapped around him and holding him close. He smiles to himself, remembering the past six days of heaven. All they ever did: make love, eat, make love, take baths, and make love. After the event of 'Fromage' they couldn't keep pretending that they didn't feel anything more than a friendship for each other. The way Hannibal looked at him that day, when he realized that Will wasn't dead, and look that almost felt like a worshipper to his savior.

He feels both arms tightening around his waist. Hot breath; whispering into his ears, "Morning, my sweet love." Said Hannibal while burying his head into Will's neck, inhaling his sweet scent, "I can't get enough of you," Will smiled and sighed blissfully enjoying the feel of his lover. He placed a hand over Hannibal's neck to bring him even closer; Hannibal rewards him with a soft bite. He could feel Hannibal grins upon hearing his moans, "Stop grinning like a fool, you're too old for that!" Will provoked. Hannibal grin turned into a smirk, "The same old man who wears you out after every delicious make love we made for the past six days?" Said Hannibal gleefully, nuzzling into his lover's neck, and placing butterfly kisses all over it.

Will doesn't answer. "Will?" Said Hannibal; looking puzzled. "Will, are you okay?" Worried Hannibal moved from his position and gently turned Will around to face him. His lover seemed shocked over something, so he tried again, "William, talk to me!" Hannibal was met with more silence, he was slowly losing it, however, Will interrupted his panicked thoughts!

"Six days! We slept together for six days!" Will eyes wide and mouth hangs open.

Hannibal wasn't sure how to respond to his lover sudden hysteria, so he lets him keep on babbling, while trying to make sense of it all.

"Six day, I've been sleeping with you FOR SIX DAYS!" Exclaimed Will over and over.

"Yes, William, can you please stop and tell me what wrong?" Hannibal begged. It's starting to get on his nerves.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong! But that's the point!" Clarified Will.

"I'm sorry, my sweet darling, I still don't get it..." Said Hannibal; looking even more puzzled!

"For six days I've been sleeping normally, heck even dreaming of you..."

"That's a good thing." Hannibal smirks.

"My point here: no nightmares, no sleepwalks, and no episodes FOR SIX BLOODY DAYS!"

Finally it hits him, "Yes that indeed slipped completely out of my mind. I guess we both were into too much bliss to care about these-" Hannibal was cut off by Will's mouth that invaded his erotically. The kiss was burning hot and almost violent. When Will finally pulled away he said, "You fixed me!" He lies on Hannibal welcoming chest and smile ecstatically. Hannibal was in loss of breathe after the attack kiss he had received from his beloved. When he finally registered Will's precious words he felt like the first time he knew he was in love with Will Graham. Helping Will has been a top priority of his ever since they've met. He doesn't understand how or why, but he loved the idea that their new adoring relationship was the reason for Will's miraculous recovery! *did he recover really?* all this doesn't make sense, but he'll stop thinking about it and just continue to feel blissfully content while holding the love of his life in his own arms.

"Now I feel sad!" Said Will in a small voice.

"Hmm... why?"

"You fixed me, I had many problems and you fixed them. But you're so perfect; I'll never have the chance to fix you." Will pouted, and snuggled closely in Hannibal chest.

Hannibal laughed lightly and then froze, almost like Will had moments ago. Will was too busy burying his head into Hannibal's chest to notice his lover current face expression. '_Six... days...? He didn't kill anyone in six days, and he had a long list for the next two days! Usually it'd eat him from the inside to delay his kills, but here he is, in bed with the profiler, and not caring one bit_'... moment of pure silence passed.

"Hannibal?" Asked Will.

Hannibal looked tense, but soon answered, "Maybe, you just did." said in a low voice and small new smile that Will never seen Hannibal wear, ever. "Huh?" Puzzled Will.

Then Hannibal got up, and said, "Come on, it's time for breakfast!"

A/N: I did warn you that it was fluffy! Peace.


End file.
